powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Different Shade of Pink
'A Different Shade of Pink '''is a three-part episode in Season 3 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It marks the departure of Kimberly Ann Hart as the Pink Ranger, with the position being given to Katherine Hillard. The 14th, 15th and 16th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of each three parts. Synopsis Kimberly meets a famous gymnastics coach who offers to work with her. Rita plans to defeat the Power Rangers by attacking Angel Grove while Kimberly trains. The Rangers must battle Rita's monster without the Pink Ranger. And, Kimberly is faced with a tough decision. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Gunthar Schmidt *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Matt K. Miller as Garbage Mouth (voice) Notes *This is Kimberly's final appearance as the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, though she will appear in the aired-out-of-order "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" and the ''Turbo movie. *Part I marks the only time Kimberly morphs since losing her Power Coin, as well as the final time overall. *Final use of the Shark Cycles including the only use of the pink one. *Part II is the only episode of this three-parter to use Sentai footage. *None of the Rangers appear morphed in Part III. *The footage of Kat doing her dive is recycled for the Turbo episode "When Time Freezes Over" during a time-rewind montage. *Part II marks the first time a hospital is shown on Power Rangers. *Archive footage of Kimberly is used in "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2", and in the Power Rangers Zeo episode "There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part 1". She makes her next appearance in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Errors *In Part II, the Tengas caught Kat but then teleported her a few foot away to give her to Garbagemouth instead of simply teleporting away with her. *In Part II, the Rangers send Kat back into the hospital to wait with Kimberly as if that was offering her any extra protection. *In Part III, when Kat remembers her failed dive she is wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit instead of the pink one she'd worn during what was meant to be the same flashback from Part I. Later, when diving for Tommy and Kimberly, the footage shown is the same from the earlier flashback. *In Part III, Kimberly takes out her power coin from her communicator. *For some reason Rita and Zedd never follow through on their plan to throw Ninjor into the Sea of Sorrow. *In Part II, when the doctor says "It's a good thing you were able to call for help right away."; if you look in the corner of the screen the doctor's mouth can be seen and it's not moving. The line was obviously dubbed in later. Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Song in Part 1-2 & Instrumental in Part 3) See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode